Little Potter
by EyeSinc
Summary: Isabelle Potter strives to be outside her brother's constant shadow, even though she was only born a hour later
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help but glare at my so called brother over my book as he burst into my room, causing me to jump and mess up all my notes and book. I mean, I'm meant to be 17 years old so shouldn't he knock on my door before entering? But rules are far above his overly overinflated head.

"James Charles Potter, what have I said about knocking before entering?" I slammed my books down onto my bed causing them to clatter on the floor, scowling at him. I was totally decent, wearing one of Sirius's old Gryffindor jumpers (I had a habit of stealing my brother's friends clothing even though I was a proud Ravenclaw) and a pair of black flares. I'd tamed my blonde hair into a messy bun and my hazel eyes were framed with eyeliner, so for once, it didn't matter that he burst in. But still…It was the principle.

He rolled his eyes, made a show about leaving and closing the door. A few seconds later a knock could be heard "Oh darling sister Isabelle, please allow me in" I sighed. I knew my brother well enough to know that he wouldn't leave until I heard him out.

"Fine" I muttered sitting back onto my bed, picking my books back up and crossing my legs. Again, he burst into my room, causing some frames containing photos to fall down from the wall and smash against the laminate floor. I rolled my eyes, whilst he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" he pointed his wand at the mass of glass, causing it to repair automatically. Wandering over to it, he picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds, a goofy smile sliding onto his face, before placing it back on the wall. Of course he was staring at the redhead laughing with me at some forgotten joke from 2 years ago.

"There are stalkerish people out there James, and your one of them" I hit him round the head sharply "Plus, that is one of my best friends. I mean how would you feel if I kept hitting on Sirius or Remus?"

James laughed "I'm pretty sure they won't mind" suddenly his face was serious "but I would"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would mind. "You know, one day James, I will have to go out with someone"

"When I approve of them" he snapped

I knew I'd never win this stupid argument, beside, what he didn't know about didn't hurt him "Anyway, what do you want? I'm leaving soon" I gestured over to my trunks "But I guess that's why you want to talk?"

"You know me to well dear sister"

"Yes I do, and no, I will not tell Lily to date you"

I'd invited Lily to stay here for the last week of summer, but she insisted for me to stay there. One, because she wanted to try and get me to convince her sister that not all magical people are freaks and two, because she didn't want to put up with James.

I guess I couldn't blame her for the last part

"No, I didn't want you to" he grinned, something he only did when planning something 'just don't tell her I'm Head Boy"

He had the letter a couple of days back, telling him along with his captaincy he was also the Head Boy. At first, the whole family thought it was some sort of joke, but after numerous letters from Dumbledore, we were forced to admit that it was the truth.

"Why not?" I thought he'd want to show it off to her, as a way of convincing her to date him as none of his many other plans had worked.

"Because if she knows, she won't be surprised on the 1st" he whined, acting like a toddler.

"Surprised, she'll kill you" I shrugged "But alright"

There was a loud, sudden knock on the door which made both me and my brother jump.

"You expecting anyone?" I whispered to him

"Not until next week" he walked out of my room, on the 5th floor of Potter mansion "You stay here, I'll be right back" he shut the door behind him

"I'm not staying" I yelled running at the door "James!" I shouted, slamming my hand against the door, trying to open it. Strangely this didn't work, so I turned to the bed, where I'd left my wand.

Damn my brother for taking that as well. He knew me to well.

So, stuck in my room with a potential threat downstairs, I took the only sane option.

I jumped out of the window.

Damn the Sorting Hat was right; I am the do now think later kind of person.

I landed quite stealthily into the tree outside my window, something I'd practiced over the years I've been here for whenever I had to sneak out of my room. Jumping from branch to branch, I gently lowered myself down towards the front door, peering through the branches to see who it was. I won't lie, I felt pretty awesome. Sort of like an Auror stalking a Dark wizard. I probably didn't look as awesome as I felt, but one can dream.

As I edged closer towards the imposter, I realised I really should of put on shoes before leaving my room. But right now, I had to ignore that right now. But, unfortunately, by telling myself to ignore it, my aching feet were forced into the front of my mind, replacing where I was placing my feet as maximum importance.

So, I fell.

Not in the dignified way that women normally fall in those moving pictures Lily showed me. Not me, I fell right on my arse.

Sexy right?

The sound of me falling so gracefully made the visitor notice me, as I wasn't far from the door. He turned his face in my direction, with the look of a dog cornering his prey. As his eyes met mine, a grin spread along his face.

"Alright there, Belle?"

I only knew one person who called me Belle.

"Hi, Sirius" I crossed my legs, and then let out a hiss at the pain in my left leg.

"Hurt yourself spying on me?" He walked over, his eyes never leaving my face "Whilst wearing my clothes?"

I pouted "That you gave me" Or that I had stolen…

"Yes, of course" he knelt down next to me "Here" he mumbled. He removed his wand from his back pocket, murmuring a healing spell for my leg.

"Thanks" I smiled "Not to be rude, well actually I could care less, but you gave me and Ja-"

"PADFOOT!" I heard my brother yell "My sister almost had a heart attack when she heard you knocking"

"Oh really brother?" I glared at him from under Sirius's arm. I could see his eyes widen as he saw me.

"How did you-"  
"I climbed out the window" I stood up, with Sirius's help, and held my hand out "My wand, brother?"

He placed it my hand "I told you to stay there" his eyes hardened as they glared "What if it was a Death Eater? Then you'd be dead"

"Or you could have let me fight with you"

"Izzy, you're my responsibility while mum and dad are away. You're my baby sister"

"By only an hour" I hit him on the chest "And you never let me forget it" I walked back into the house, furious at my brother. I wasn't a baby, and never have been. And my brother, who's older than me by a measly hour, was not allowed to see me in that way. I hated it when he did this, acting like I was a 4 year old. I knew it was only because he cared, but still, to me he was a twat.

Ambling up to my room, I checked the clock and decided to go to Lily's now to avoid further arguments with my brother. I sighed, collecting my trunks looking around for anything I'd forgotten. I picked up the few books I'd been reading earlier, dragging my trunks and began moving them down the stairs, holding my wand vice like in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"James!" I yelled from the living room, knowing he'd hear me from where he and Sirius were pigging out like beasts, but he made no response. So I chose to yell louder as opposed to walk over all the way to the kitchen "JAMES!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M LEAVING!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M LEAVING FOR LILY'S"

He left the kitchen carrying a huge sandwich, its contents dropping out between the slices of wholemeal and onto the oak flooring "D'you need me to apparate you there?"

I shook my head, shocked he couldn't realise the size of his sandwich diminishing "Dad hooked her fireplace up to the Floo network for the week, I'll be fine" I said with a slight biting edge. I didn't need him there all the time, because I was perfectly capable to do things without his help.

"Does Lily know about the floo network?"

"I told her how I'd be arriving, so she probably did her research on the subject" I shrugged "If not, well they'll learn soon enough"

James sighed "Are you sure you don't want me to apparate you?"

I rolled my eyes as Sirius fell onto the leather sofa, carrying another huge sandwich without a plate. The way the melted cheese fell onto the leather made me feel slightly queasy, as I never was a fan of cheese. Or milk for that matter.

"If I wanted to apparate, I could do it myself" I turned to James, ignoring the cheese on the sofa, smiling to soften the harshness in my tone "I'm not completely hopeless brother" I hugged him tightly "I'll see you September 1st, ok?"

He suddenly looked confused "You're leaving now?"

"Yes James"

"And you're not coming back?"

"No James" Did he ever listen to a word I say?

"Not even for tonight?" James had organized a large party for tonight, in celebration of the last week before school started and had invited most of the year. Except Slytherin house, obviously.

"I'll see if Lily wants to come" I shrugged "If she goes I'll tag along" I couldn't help but smile at James expression of hope and excitement of having the object of his affections in the same house as him.

"Have you packed everything?"

"You know you sound more like mum every day? Just saying" Sirius grinned at James, whilst said brother chucked a pillow into Sirius's face before turning back to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to apparate you? I mean what if you go into the wrong grate somewhere and die-"

"Is there an f-ing rock in this pillow?"  
"Oh Black, you have such a way with words" I looked up at my brother, with a large grin on my face "You know, everyone thinks you're so laid back, but really you're just a wound up little pri-"

"Language" James chided, in a mock imitation of Mum "Anyway, the only reason I worry is because I know mum and dad would blame me if you died and I'd get grounded again"

"Brilliant brother" I said "I love you to"

"James, if you're worried about your darling sister, I wouldn't mind giving her a lift to Red's" Sirius shrugged "I brought the side car along"

Sirius had lived here last summer, but had brought a flat somewhere in London just before Christmas last year. He also brought a motorbike, or as mum called it a 'death trap', and enchanted it to fly with the help of the father of 2 Arthur Weasely, much to the dismay of his wife.

"Would you Sirius? My sisters too stupid to look after herself in the real world"

"I'm right here"

"I know what you mean, she seems like she would be" Sirius said

"I'm still right here"

Both James and Sirius look at me, a patronising glint in their eyes "We both know you are" James grinned whilst I glared at them both.

"Just let Pads here take you to Lily's"

I sighed, I was already 20 minutes late and I did not want to be any later by arguing with an idiot "Fine, but let me change first" I began walking up the stairs, dragging my feet as I went.

I change quickly into my Ravenclaw jumper, which hugged me a lot tighter than Blacks Gryffindor one, and left the house quickly, only to find my trunks in the sidecar and the two boys admiring and leaning against the glossy white bike.

"-0-60 in 10 seconds"

"So about the same as the Cleansweep 1195?"

"About that, yeah"

I looked at the bike for a few seconds, before realizing "That's a Triumph Bonneville T120 isn't it? 1959?"

Sirius looked at me, with shock border lining on insulting "You know bikes?"

"Yes, I know bikes" I rolled my eyes, as they rested in my trunks which were forced into the sidecar "So where am I meant to sit?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me as though I was an idiot "With me…on the actual bike"

"Fine" I muttered "but why couldn't I have sat in the sidecar?"

"Well, where would the luggage go then sister?" James said "Some Ravenclaw you are"

I whacked him hard around the head "no one insults me about my house"

"Fine, fine" James hugged me again "Now go, before Lily thinks lateness runs in the family- and if she asks, I'd arrive early for the wedding"

"Fine" even though she'd never even mention the words wedding and James in the same sentence without vomiting everywhere "I'll see you later" I sat on the seat behind Sirius, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist "If she dies Pads, I'll blame you"

Sirius barked out a laugh to accompany the load rev of the engine "I'll try not to kill her Prongs, I'm a careful driver anyway"

* * *

Sorry, long time no upload

I've had a lot going on at home

Next time it won't be as long a wait- I promise :D

Review and I'll send a cookie to your house :D


	3. Chapter 3

"You can open your eyes now" Sirius said, innocence crystal clear in his tone.

And I wasn't buying it for a minute. My face remained unmoved from being hidden in his back, my eyes still firmly shut.

"You told me that whilst we were over Bristol"

"Yes but-"

"And then you proceeded to fly through clouds"

"It's not my fault you didn't listen then!"

"For good reason idiot"

"Well it's obvious why you aren't a Gryffindor- scared of height" I could feel him chuckling.

"No" I snapped "I'm scared of your shitty driving"

"Well maybe if I didn't have a fat lump on my-"

He didn't finish his sentence before I punched him hard in the gut, making him change the last few words of his utterance.

"-sidecar" he gasped "God Belle, I was only joking, you _know_ I think your body is fine"

"No girl likes to be told they're fat, Black"

"I never said you were fat- I said your luggage was"

"Always a charmer"

A few minutes of silence passed until-

"We're on the ground, aren't we?"

"Yep"

I moved my head a fraction, opening my eye very slightly, enough to see the smooth tarmac underneath the glossy bike. I quickly dismounted, happy to find I wasn't dead, or was this a dream.  
"I'm alive" I breathed, not daring to believe it

"I promised Prongs I wouldn't kill you" He said, shrugging

"Brilliant- so no other motive to keep me alive?"

"Ehh-"

THUMP

"Oww! Of course I wouldn't kill you… purposely"

"Brilliant Black" I yanked my bags out of the sidecar.

"Well I can't give you a total iron clad promise that I won't kill you accidently" he got off the bike, taking the bags from me and began to walk down the street "Cause that's lying".

"I can take them myself" I looked at the bags in his hand, whilst he shook his head.

"I know you can, but it looks awful if a bloke and a woman are walking down the down the street and she's carrying bags whilst he has nothing, I have ethics" he grinned at me, whilst I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Sirius, your 'ethics' goes as far as letting girls choose whether the light is on or off"

"I resent that! I'm quite the gentleman"

"Of course you are!" I mocked, sarcasm deep within my tone "And I'm the perfect lady"

"Well I know that's not true" He smirked at me "I heard about you and Hennison"

I gasped "What? How did you-"

"Whoa whoa, I was just joking" he raised an eyebrow "So there was a you and Hennison? Interesting, didn't see him as your type, Belle" he nudged me playfully, whilst I glared at him, furious at myself for being tricked like that.

David Hennison had just graduated this past year, and was the most arrogant, egotistical arsehole I'd ever met, and this is coming from the sister of James Potter. Of course, I'd gotten slightly, ever so drunk that night (I mean, off studying… obviously) after Ravenclaw had won the House Cup, and had woken up beside him the next morning. I didn't know if we had done anything, but I chose not to inform anyone of this meeting and had shut him up by threatening to say he was over compensating with his big head, if you know what I mean.

"Don't you dare tell James or I swear to God I will murder you"

"Oh come on, would I?"

"Yes, which is why I'm telling you not to" I looked up at him, giving him my best innocent look "Please Sirius, I'd owe you"

"Fine" He laughed "But now you are indebted to me girlie"

"I'd rather that then James even knowing I talk to boys"

"He's already got plans to send you to a convent"

"Brilliant" I muttered "But I'm not cut out to be a nun"

"Believe me, after finding out about your _disgusting_ affair, I don't think any nunnery will take you"

"Thanks Sirius"

"The IOU by the way also means that I can take the piss out of you forever more"

"You do that anyway"  
"Point well made"

I smiled at him, whilst hitting him sharply around the head.  
"Oww!"

"That's what you get for bullying a helpless little Ravenclaw"

"Helpless? Dude you beat me up!"  
"What" I faked a shocked look "A big strong man like you is beaten and hurt by little old me"

"Well… No obviously"

I smiled "Then what's the problem?"

"You aren't helpless"

"So why does my dear big brother feel the need to beat up any guy that takes a liking to me if I'm not helpless?"

"Because you're his sister, that's what brother do"

"And brothers best friends-"I looked at him pointedly.

"Hey! I do it cause all the guys you like are arseholes"

"Well, not all of them are"

"Name one guy you've liked that didn't turn out to be a dick"

"Derek Halliday"

"Gay"

"No he isn't!"

"Sure he is" Sirius shrugged "he backed off as soon as me and Prongs threatened him, the pussy"  
"You did scare him off!"

He looked unashamed "Yes"

"Wow I hate you even more now"

We had finally walked to the front door of my best friend, who had opened the door with a large grin on her pixie like face.

"So, is this Floo Powder Izzy?" she gave Sirius a significant look "Doesn't seem as good as what I read"

"Shut it Lil"

"Alright Evans?" Sirius grinned at her, making the situation all the more worse "bye love" He kissed the top of my head, to which I responded with a smack around his, only causing him to chuckle and turn away.

"So.." Lily grinned at me "You and Black hmm?"

"Oh ha ha"


	4. Chapter 4

She gave me a lot of banter over the Black scenario.

"You know that me and Black are practically cousins"

"But you aren't"

"And you and my brother are practically dating"

That left her very slightly speechless. Their awkward to say the least relationship was at a sticky friendship point where Lily was giving James a once in a lifetime chance. I know. I couldn't believe it either.

"Anyway, whats new in the Evans household?"  
"Tuney's getting married in Spring"

This apparent throwaway comment carried a lot of meaning. Me and Lily had spent many nights talking about her turbulent relationship with her sister since Lily was accepted into Hogwarts and became, in her sisters eyes, a 'freak'.

"Oh, are you invited to go?"

"No, she said she doesn't want me there" there were tears in her bright green eyes.

I sighed, giving her a hug "Things will get better, I promise you"

"Well" she sighed "What if they don't? Izzy, it's a war out there, what if I die before we make it up? What if I die and she hates me?"

I shrugged "I don't have all the answers, I can only help you find them yourself "

She laughed slightly "Spoken like a true Ravenclaw"

"Obviously, it's how we roll"

She laughed, and went out into the kitchen "Mum, Tuney and dad will be back soon, d'you want any food?"

"Nah, I'll get something to eat tonight?"  
"Tonight?"

"At the party? At mine? The one you promise James you'd go to?"

"I never promised I'd go" she ran her hands through her hair, a nervous habit of hers "And I didn't know it was tonight"

"Oh go on, it'll be a laugh"

"But, it'll be at his house"

"Yes… the point is?"

"I don't know if I can do that, what if he expects more?"

"Lily, I'm positive he won't make a move on you tonight, he's not a complete idiot, no matter what popular consensus says"

"I wholly disagree with that statement"

"I know you do hun" I sighed "Please come tonight, or James will murder me. I promise I'll look after you…If I'm sober enough"

She raised a delicate eyebrow "If?"

"I can't promise if I'm hammered I can watch out for you as well, I'm not that amazing"

"How modest you are Potter" she grinned "Just like the other arrogant pillock you are related to"

"Hey, It's summit we're famous for girl" I smiled "So you're in for tonight yeah?"

Her face was unsure, until the sound of the front door unlocking brought with it this utterance-

"Darling we're home, and Vernon's coming for tea tonight. I hope your friends ok with that! Honey?"

"it's ok mum, we're going out any way"


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up was a bad idea.

All I could remember from the night before were 2 main things.

I'm pretty sure mum's antique vase is now a vomit holder, although truth be told I know a lot of it is most likely mine

I'm 99.7% sure I got into bed alone last night

The rest unfortunately was a big blur. Me getting drunk last night wasn't the problem, it was the whole waking up thing after the drunkenness, where I realised I'd gotten drunk and try to piece together the events of the night before. This may shock some people, but I never go out with the intention of getting gazeboed (a phrase my father used when he gave me and James the alcohol talk a few years back). Normally, it's friends going 'ahh one drink won't hurt you', then the next thing I know, I'm tripping over the wind.

I sighed angrily, wincing at the pain it caused, pulling the duvet over my head.

Or I tried to, until I was stopped by another sigh.

Crap, now I'm only 80.2% sure on the second fact,

I decided to give the duvet another experimental tug, to see whether I'd just imagined the sigh, because I'd do that to myself just to freak myself out. It's like when you're home alone. In the day, it's brilliant, free reign on food, no one singing The Gryffin-Boy's best hits in the shower at 7am whilst I'm trying to sleep (3 guesses who), but then night comes around, with its noises and then you become all Auror on it, but then figure out it was only a house elf, or an owl or summit. Either way, your look a twat.

_Ok girl_, I told myself,_ chill, just do it._

I pulled the duvet slightly harder, my heart pounding. I mean, what if it's a murdering psychopath who had snuck into the party under the disguise of a teenager called Harold who'd cut my face off and then disguise himself as me, killing innocents and then I'd get the blame even though I was faceless and guiltless?

The sigh was angrier than before, and definitely male.

Ok, only 20.7% certain now.

I turned my head slowly, looking at the very defined lump on the other side of my bed.

Ok, 15.4%.

His face was covered by my duvet. So I knew what I had to do. Even if I died, I mean he couldn't live here… unless he would be a better daughter then me.

Oh no, what if he replaces me?

_No, Izzy, pull back the duvet now; just be prepared to scream if it is a murderer…_

Oh Merlin, please don't let it be Harold the Psychopath.

I pulled back the duvet quickly, my scream prepared, even if it ignited my headache even more.

So I screamed, even before I knew who it was.

That caused him to scream.

And for a good few seconds, we stared at each other screaming, sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Black!"

"Potter!"  
"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Well I don't fucking remember" He fell back onto the bed, his hand massaging his head. I however, being a teenage girl, couldn't help but notice he was shirtless.

"Are you naked?" I asked quickly, my blush not going unnoticed.

"Not the right time Potter"

I think it's the perfect time, considering it might clear some thin-"

I was stopped by a knock at my door

"Izzy?" My brother's concerned voice came from the other side of my door causing me to slide off the bed and crawl to the door to lean against it "Lily's worried about you, will you be out soon?"

"Yep" I winced at my own voice, I've never been much of liar, whilst Sirius was laughing at me "I'm fine, tell her I'll be down in ten" I glared at him "It won't be me who my brother murders if he comes in"

That shut him up.

"Are you sure, d'you want me to come in-"

"NO" I yelled, forgetting the casual casualness I needed to keep "No, I'll be 2 seconds" I forced myself into a more relaxed tone.

"And have you seen Padfoot at all? I heard he shacked up with some bird last night"

"Why would I know where your friend is? And why would I care he's shacked up? Furthermore, why would I care about him?"  
"Alright alright, jeez" He left without saying anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

"He's gone" I whispered, letting my head lean against the door.

"Great" He fell back down onto my bed, closing his eyes and turning over so his face was hidden in the pillow. I took noticed that he had trackies on, but I couldn't be 100% that he didn't just put them on in the past 2 minutes.

"OI! That doesn't mean you can go back to sleep, you've got to get the hell out of here" I began to roll him out of my bed "Move, now"

"That's not what you said last night love" his muffled voice retorted, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Shut it" I grabbed his arm, forcing him up against the wall with my wand resting against his temple "This is how it's gonna go. As soon as we leave this room-"

"This seems well rehearsed Belle, Hennison no doubt?"

"Don't interrupt me Black-"

"No more Siri then?"

"When have I ever called you that?"

"Well, is that nickname out of the question from now on?"

"That isn't what we're discussing at the present moment" I bit my lip "Where was I?"

"As soon as we leave this room…"

"Oh right" I pressed my forearm against his throat "As soon as we leave this room, this" I gestured between us with my finger "Never happened"

"It'll be hard to forget Belle-"

"And you no longer call me that and it _will_ be forgotten"

"Nah it won't" He smiled cockily "You can threaten me all you want Belle, but one day" he easily forced my arm from his throat, as he opened the window, one leg dangling out of it "You'll be glad this" He mimicked my earlier gesture "Happened"

"You dream about that Black, I couldn't give 2 shits, the only thing I care about is that he" I pointed to the door, hinting at my brother "Never finds out that his best friend might have had sex with his sister"

He sighed "He won't find out" he jumped from the window.

I sighed in frustration, clinging to my hair in a somewhat mad looking pose. What the fuck was I drinking last night to make me do that? Merlin, why? Why me? What have I done to deserve this?

I exhaled, getting me dressed was my priority now, as I couldn't help but notice I was wearing Blacks shirt from last night, with the buttons all done in the wrong holes. I grabbed an old pair of leggings and a baggy jumper, keeping the shirt on due to the low cut nature of the jumper and the fact all my tops were at Lily's house… Except the one I wore last night, which I now couldn't find.

"Izzy!" I heard James yell from downstairs. Ok. One final look in the mirror told me I looked semi acceptable, as in I looked hung over, but not as if I may have had sex. Good.

I walked downstairs slowly, rubbing my eyes, acting tired.

"What is it James?"

"Damn girl, you look like hell" I noticed my red headed friend, as bubbly as per normal, not a sign of a hangover plaguing her in any way.

"Cheers love"

James gave me a lime green liquid that smelt oddly of mown grass "Drink this, it'll help with the headache"

I downed it quickly "Thank you" I turned to Lily "Shall we be off chick?"

"Sure" She smiled at James "Thank you for a nice night"

"Not a problem"

"Ahh, there you are Padfoot" yelled James, as my new official worst nightmare walked cheerfully through the door.

Oh fuck.

"Alright Prongs, Red, Belle" He grinned at me, completely fine with my obvious discomfort.

"Where were you last night?"  
Black shrugged "Shacked up with some bird"

"Who?" James inquired

"Ravenclaw" Black boasted. Oh I am going to murder him.

I grabbed Lily's arm and began to usher her out quickly "Come on Red, now if you don't mind hun"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"Because I need to change"

"but you-"  
"No I need to change" I left both my brother, his friend and Lily standing in the living room, as I stalked outside, furious at everyone in that room.


	7. Chapter 7

The night remained a mystery for the rest of the summer.

A summer filled with angry stares from blonde sisters who I was attempting to be polite to

"Petunia" I broached early on the 1st September in the kitchen "Lily said you were getting married soon?"

"Yes I am" was her snappy reply, though the underline pride was impossible to miss "In 4 months"

"A little quick, don't you think? Lily said you were only just engaged-"  
"Oh and perfect freak Lily would know all about my normal life wouldn't she?"

"I'm sorry, I was only-"  
"Trying to stick your nose into matters that don't even concern you" She turned on her heel, leaving the newly boiled kettle, and left to her room.

Oh, I'll make myself a coffee then.

"Mornin'" a tired voice stuttered "You makin' coffee?"

"Here lazy" I handed Lily a pre made cup, knowing how she was in the mornings "I told you, you don't have to get up when I do" I was an abnormally early riser, I'm talking about 5am is my alarm. If I'm not drunk that is.

"Yes I do" she took a greedy sip "its manners"

"It's only me"

"Yes, but it's the principals" her speech was becoming clearer now she had caffeine in her.

"Of…?"

She shrugged "It's what mum says"

I chuckled slightly "And that common courtesy can't be extended to my dear brother?"

"Hey!" she exclaimed angrily "I've been better with him, I willingly went somewhere I knew he'd be!"

"By being forced by his sister"

"Hahaha" I could hear her eyes roll "No, I actually had a good time, you know, in between trying to make sure you didn't make too much of a fool out of yourself"

"I was fine" for all she knew… Hopefully.

"You were I guess" she frowned "I didn't see you for the latter half of the evening, where did you disappear to?"  
Crap

"Umm, I dunno"

"You got to have some-"

"I dunno what I did, ok?"

"Ok, ok…" she backed off, leaving for upstairs, mumbling about some stuff.

Maybe I was slightly snappy.

But what if she pieced something together and told James? It was my neck on the line along with my freedom, and if she told… I shuddered to think what would happen. I mean, I don't even know if we… ya know… but if I assume I did, it would mean any news indicating otherwise will be a relief.

Won't it?

Please Merlin, say it will.

A few hours later, me and Lily were preparing to run full pelt at the solid looking wall of Platform 9 3/4 's.

"Thankyou Mr and Mrs Evans for letting me stay, I really appreciated it" I yelled over my shoulder, leaving Lily a couple of minutes to say goodbye.

I sprinted through the nothingness, only stopping when I heard a painful grunt and felt something stop my trolley.

Great. Been here 2 minutes and I've already run someone over.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking-"

"That's obvious love"

Please PLEASE PLEASE don't let that horribly familiar voice be who I think it is.

"Oh, hello Belle"

"Drop dead Black"  
"Ohh, this cat has claws" I could hear his grin in his voice "I've felt them, ain't I love-"

"Shut it-"  
"Have you forgotten already what happened, if you want I could remind you-" his lips grazed my ear, forcing me to refrain from shuddering. How dare he do this in this stupidly crowded place? Anyone could see us.

"I wasn't kidding" I growled, trying not to cause a scene "I will kill you, I couldn't give a crap of what we may or may not have done on that night and you should back off and find some slag to distract your idiotic mind with "

He suddenly became cold, his eyes glazing over with hidden anger "Fine, see ya Potter" he turned and left me alone, surrounded by children.

"Immature arsehole" I muttered, pushing my way through the crowds.

"IZZY!" I heard someone scream, and then a very short blonde cannonball came hurtling at me, jabbering excitedly "Oh I've missed you so much, honestly summer is too long, and I didn't see you at your party…"

I phased out shortly after that. Lisa Campbell, the muggleborn girl who could talk the lantern off a hinkypunk if given 2 minutes. Of course, I love her, but still, she just doesn't shut up. She's also a serious animal activist, constantly saving some animal from some sorta death with a hunger strike or a sit in. I won't lie, half the time I had no idea what she's on about.

"Yes, yes Lisa. Chill"

We began to walk into and down the train after depositing our stuff.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just excited. You know how it is, first day back and all. I get to see you and Haley and Mary and Clara, actually I saw Clara on the 16th August when we went to Weymouth and there were some absolutely gorgeous guys who were lifeguards but that's for another day, but yeah I can see you and Haley and Mary and Clara and Kate and…"

Oh how I love being able to blank out whenever I fancy, and it's more comfy sitting down.

"… and I saw Sirius Black earlier, man is it me or is he getting more amazing looking every time he gets back from a holiday? But Jesus did he look angry, as though someone had slapped him in the face…"

Oh, did I forget to mention? Lisa is one of the girls who are obsessed with Black in an annoying over girly way.

"I know, I know you love him Lisa, but he is a stupid annoying arsehole who needs to know that no means no"

"I thought you were friends"

So did I "No, only because he's friends with my brother doesn't mean he's mine"


	8. Chapter 8

"- and the amount of Giant Pandas within the wild are declining at a dramatic rate, readings are saying by about 2016 they'll be extinct. So, I've decided to not eat any bamboo until my demands are met by Professor-"

"Wait Lisa, hun, you don't eat bamboo"

Lisa's eyebrows furrowed together slightly at Lily's words, said over the top of Oliver Twist.

"Yes, I do-"

"No, you can't, it's poisonous hun"

"No, bamboo is that weird tasting greeny whitey stuff you get in salads, with all the different layers" Lisa nodded, a look of superiority etched on her face "Not that it matters cause I'm not going to eat it-"

"Lisa" I sighed "That's spring onion"

"No, Adam told me it's bamboo-"her voice trailed off at the mention of her youngest prank pulling brother who idolised my brother and was the only other of the 9 Campbell children to got to go to Hogwarts, and you could almost hear the clicking in her head as the cogs pieced together what happened "Oh no" she slapped her hand across her face "I called mum a murderer before I left"

"That's what you get for-" I was about to say 'for being an idiot' but Lisa was very sensitive on the topic of her intelligence so quickly changed it "- for having a brother like Adam"

"I know" she didn't notice my pause, placing her head in her hands "I hate him" she stood up suddenly, her blonde hair flying around her face "I'll kill him" she left, the door slamming behind her as she stalked up the corridors to find her brother.

"Right" Lily said her face portraying confusion as she placed her book down "What just happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know" I grinned "But I think that the Campbell's are losing a child today"

"Oh poor Adam, doesn't even know of his impending doom…ahh no" Lily suddenly got up, staring at her watch and flying around the compartment like a mad woman "I have to go, I have the prefects meeting, how could I forget? What if the head boys already there? What if he's saying horrible things about my punctuality? What if-"

"Lily, calm down, you'll be fine" I gave her a quick hug before she sprinted out of the compartment, her red hair flaming behind her. I smirked, imagining her discomfort at the idea of James being the one who waited for her, knowing he'd be as arrogant as possible at the fact that he remembered where Lily didn't.

"Just as long as he's not a dick about it" I muttered, before realising I'm alone. I hate it when this happens, when I talk out loud and then I have to recognise no one can hear. It's like the eternal darkness of life seeps into the mind clearing its ability to recognise the empty feeling of loneliness.

Maybe that's why I'm always alone.

I left the compartment, deciding to hunt for Lisa to attempt to stop her from murder. Plus, I'd rather hide a body then be alone.

I knew some decent places to hide bodies.

Well I certainly seem murder-y now.

And creepy.

Oh well.


End file.
